


after hours

by teachans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, appreciate chansol thank you, like a whole lot of it, this is my first fic so comments and suggestions are much appreciated!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachans/pseuds/teachans
Summary: chan's knack for knowing what hansol is thinking doesn't work this time around.





	after hours

“i’m starting to think you’re becoming insane,” said hansol. “the hyungs will have our HEADS if we leave this place.” he sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of the practice room, looking up at the boy who had his hands on his hips and mischief in his eyes.

“come on, hyung! no one’s going to know. plus, it’s getting way too stuffy in here and i need to breathe or else i’ll collapse and you’ll have to take my place in the performance tomorrow.” chan threatened.

“are you peer pressuring me right now, lee chan?” joked the older, calling chan’s bluff.

the younger only huffed as he knelt down so he was face to face with hansol (who desperately tried to keep from blushing).

“please, hyung...” he pouted. “please keep the poor youngest some precious company...” he dramatically flopped backwards onto the floor which elicited an eye roll, a sigh, and a laugh of surrender from hansol. 

“fine, but—“ before he could finish, chan had already hopped to his feet and grabbed his wrist, and flung them through hallways and staircases.

“if the... hyungs... find out about this...” panted hansol. the younger only winked back. 

 

the sun had not yet risen when chan dragged sleepy-eyed hansol out of the practice room, out of the office building, and into the empty streets. chan was right about the stuffiness; the air in there was thick with tension and heat and he desperately needed to get away from the unfinished lyrics and the janky choreography. and even though he protested at first, he knew hansol felt the same—he kinda had a knack for that, in fact.

“w-where are we going anyway?” hansol asked. the crisp autumn air made him shiver underneath his hoodie which seemed a little too flimsy in the cold.

“it doesn’t matter now, just out of... there.” replied the younger, flashing him a toothy grin. hansol really couldn’t say no to that.

they walked almost huddled together, shivering and shuddering their way down narrow roads still lit with neon signs despite the the 3 am emptiness of the city. they listened to its idle hum surrounding them: the passing car in the distance, the occasional meow of a cat in an alleyway, or the indistinct chatter and giggles of drunken lovers stumbling home from bars or restaurants. they giggled too, for they had so missed this teenage mischief growing up; they just never had time for it. it was almost surreal to be out at this hour.

chan took the chance to take a tentative glance at the boy beside him. the warm glow of the streetlights and the neon mixed in with the pale moonlight framed his features in an ethereal way. it felt like he was seeing the world through kaleidoscopes and tinted glasses and it was beautiful. he was beautiful, he’d always thought he was.

“oh!” yelled hansol, jolting chan from his thoughts, “there’s a 7/11 over there let’s go!” chan could only laugh incredulously in response at how game his hyung was all of a sudden. they jogged towards the flickering fluorescent lights of the convenience store and shook off the cold when they entered. they giggled behind their hands when the clerk at the counter bolted upright from his nap. chan wandered the snacks aisle while hansol took on the drinks. 

chan was finished by the time he returned to hansol, who was still staring at the vast array of cans and bottles like one would stare at a work of art in a museum. he almost hated that he could make the most mundane things seem alluring and looked good while doing it too.

“i can’t decide which soda i want...” hansol trailed off as he bore his eyes into the cans.

“hey, you’re thinking too hard again! just pick that one, we haven’t had one of those in ages!” he chimed in and hopped cheerily.

"scary, i was just about to suggest the same thing," replied hansol.

"like i said, i have a usually have a thing for knowing what you're thinking."

hansol only chuckled at him; for someone who seemed so beyond his years, he was still filled with that childlike innocence that made him feel like they were back in the green embrace of their old practice room walls. the older took the two cans and chan drew a smiley face on the mist on the glass door of the fridge before closing it. 

standing on the curb, they scanned the dim surroundings for a place to stay. chan spotted a playground not too far away and dashed towards it, playfully giggling as he left hansol in his dust. once the older caught up, chan was already sitting on one of the swings with an innocent little grin on his face; hansol thought he could light up the darkness around them with just that. 

he squeezed himself into the swing next to chan’s and grimaced at the sound of the rusty metal creaking beneath his weight. chan handed him his soda and they cracked them open at the same time, letting the sweet sound of fizz flood the place. much to hansol’s surprise, chan began to laugh, that goofy, adorable little snicker that he loved so much (but he’d never tell him that or the fact that it made his heart race ever so slightly) and it made him laugh too.

“what’s so funny, huh?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“remember back when we could barely even go out to buy these when we were trainees?” chan questioned. hansol was almost sad that he had asked, he could have listened to his laugh forever. “going out to buy stuff without the managers was like being in a james bond movie.”

hansol’s face lit up, widening his already big eyes and revealing a gummy smile. “oh yeah! we’d all have to cover for soonyoung hyung who would sneak out with jeonghan hyung’s card just to buy some from the store next door.”

chan howled with laughter at the memory and hansol followed suit like before, laughing mostly because of the other. 

“a-and remember when seungkwan tried to do the same but ended up getting caught and was put on house arrest for 2 weeks?” wheezed hansol.

chan threw his head back laughing causing him to wobble in his swing.

“i-i’ll never f-forget the look on his face! th-that was the funniest thing ever!” he replied breathlessly, smacking the older’s arm as he laughed away. hansol preened. chan was the kind of person who made people happy just by being happy and being the cause of his joy felt euphoric to him. they exchanged more anecdotes and stories and he giggled along as he watched chan regain his composure and lose it all over again, his shoulders shaking, his eyes shut tight, and his face aglow with a half-moon smile so wide, the tiny dimples on the corners of his mouth appeared. he could do this forever. he could stay like this forever.

after the high of their laughing fit, they sat and sipped at their drinks in near-silence with only the sound of the swings to keep them company; they savored the once highly coveted taste of the cola they took for granted. hansol watched while the younger drew shapes in the gravel with his shoe. he somehow still had that sweet smile on his face and hansol wondered how his cheeks weren’t in pain. he was adorable. 

“i like this,” he said decidedly, out of nowhere, and almost to no one in particular. it was so sudden chan nearly jumped from where he sat.

“yeah, i mean... this soda’s always been pretty good,” he replied.

“no, i mean... this,” he gestured to the surroundings and back to chan. “like... being here. being here with you.”

chan’s eyes widened at this. he forgot how forward hansol could be sometimes, how he could easily say what he felt. it was probably the first time someone had really told him that. it made his face positively burn and he prayed to whoever was listening to make the darkness hide the red in his cheeks.

“y-yeah, i-i like being here... with you too,” he stuttered, hoping he didn’t give away how flustered he had gotten. why was his heart racing so damn much?

when hansol fixed his gaze upwards towards the velvet blue sky, chan fixed his gaze towards him. “we hardly have any time to do stuff like this anymore. and this is probably the extent of the so-called deviance we’re ever going to cause, so i’m glad you dragged me out here, channie. i’m glad it was you who dragged me out here.” 

he looked towards chan who was paralyzed with a look of shock and wonder plastered on his face, he couldn’t even look away and he tried to say something, but it just didn’t come out. hansol laughed as he ruffled the younger’s hair and nudged his head playfully like he always did. chan only smiled shyly as he looked away, but in his head he was half-praying still that the flush on his cheeks wasn’t noticeable and half-beating-himself-up for allowing the older to catch him like that. hansol, on the other hand, didn’t mind at all, it just suddenly made him wonder if that was what he’d look like if he kissed him right then and there. 

but chan beat him to it. 

it was nothing but a quick peck, but it was enough to send hansol reeling; now it was he who was dumbstruck and flustered. chan turned his head and swore his face was on fire right at that moment. he couldn’t believe he did that. why did he do that? he dismounted the swing (rather shakily) and was just about to suggest that they leave and silently agree to pretend his impulsive advance never happened, but hansol had other ideas. before chan could say anything, he got up, placed both hands on his cheeks, and pulled him into another kiss—a real, proper one—and the younger melted like butter in his fingers. 

chan began to understand what the pang in his chest was. that pain of longing he didn’t know he had suddenly melted into warmth once it came in contact with the thing he was longing for. it spread throughout his body, down his spine, pooling into his cheeks and fingertips. hansol still tasted like soda and chan could almost laugh about how incredible it was, like everything he loved about his youth and growing up joined forces to become the form of boy who held him. for once, he was glad this time he couldn’t find out what hansol felt, it was nice to have him show it himself. 

hansol, on the other hand, couldn’t help but be surprised with himself. normally he was the type of person to sit back and let things happen, never the take-charge-and-get-what-you-want kind of type. but here he was, standing in the middle of a playground in the wee small hours of the morning, with chan’s pretty little face in his hands and his lips on his, and the moon as their only witness. he never wanted anything more, he decided. when he pulled away and saw that heart-shaking half-moon smile and a look of pure adoration on that flushed face of his, for the first time it was him who knew that chan felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends so this is my first tiny fic which was mostly a self-indulgent endeavor bc of the lack of chansol fics on this site >:-( and feedback would be highly appreciated !! hmu on twitter too if you'd like i'm chanhaoshua!!


End file.
